


Marked

by OpalEgg



Category: Warframe
Genre: AU where [spoiler] the children aren't a thing and 'tenno' refers to the warframes themselves, Non-Human Genitalia, Very Slight Torture, descriptions of gore and wounds, dubcon, independent warframes i guess, the stalker is mean, very slight bloodplay, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEgg/pseuds/OpalEgg
Summary: Reader is a Warframe that has an interesting encounter with the Stalker.Reader has a vagina but otherwise no pronouns or identifying features of your Warframe are used for best self-insertability.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> There's also some on-the-fly worldbuilding I did so hopefully it's not too unbelievable. Enjoy <3

  After all your years of hard training and seemingly trivial resource-gathering missions, you were finally given the chance to truly prove yourself to your peers, superiors, and most importantly, the Lotus. You have been assigned to assassinate a Corpus commander in possession of alarmingly rapidly-increasing wealth and power; he must be taken out before he has the chance to become a thorn in the Lotus’ side like many others have in the past.  
  
Three of your classmates are assigned to accompany you: two of which, an Excalibur and a Volt, are your equals in inexperience and one, a Loki who has several years above the rest of you. While you are all impressive warriors, it is customary for at least one higher-ranking individual to accompany the others for guidance and to ensure the team’s safe extraction in case of emergency.  
  
  With the infiltration planned for 48 hours from now, your pulse races with each vivid thought of your mission. There is a certain thrill to the flight into the enemy base, to the graceful and acrobatic approach to the objective, to the feeling of accomplishment, for each and every order you complete. This time, however, you will aspire to be as swift and deadly as a kavat, and you will make your Lotus proud. You pace about in your Lyset restlessly, despite all your attempts at working out some of the anxiety in your dojo’s obstacle course. Even when you’re a high-ranking warrior for your clan, after conducting possibly hundreds or thousands of assassinations, you feel that the thrill and anxiety will still precede each.  
  
  The time comes for your mission. Your team arrives at the sprawling robotics facility with perfect synchronization and you each begin your hunt towards the marker on your visors’ maps. Silent and swift, four shadows move undetected through the Corpus facility. The Loki leads, occasionally cloaking himself to take out any Corpus that would prove problematic for the rest of you to take care of without detection. With hardly any close calls, your team reaches the door leading to where your maps indicate the target. The Loki pauses by the door, gesturing with a quick tilt of his head for you and the others to take the lead now. He is here to supervise you and not to do the entire mission for you, after all.  
  
  The brash Excalibur takes the lead and hurries through the door, his Volt friend rushing close behind in a seemingly competitive manner. By the Lotus, did they have to compromise your cover just to perpetuate their immature competition? You creep behind a large console just as your fellow operatives strike at the Corpus target. The blows weren’t quite enough to end him, however, and his assailants are sent flying back by a pulse of bright energy. This is your chance. You raise your bow and draw back an arrow, sending it flying at the distracted Corpus man. It sinks into the back of his neck, just beneath where his helmet lay, instantly killing him. While you feel immense accomplishment, relief, and some pride, you feel a hint of something unexpected- fear.  
  
  Why? Why fear? Perhaps it is that your act has truly made an impact on things, that perhaps you will be infamous to the Corpus now, that you have made a change. A sense of unease washes over you in a way you have never felt for shedding the blood of an enemy. “Your actions will have consequences” creeps into your head like an evil fog and chills your spine. This isn’t the voice of one of your squad mates. Though Tenno rarely speak, you know your squad mates well enough to know they don’t have that kind of voice; why would they say such an ominous thing anyway?  
  
  The unknown voice weighs heavily on your mind after your safe return to your Lyset. Unable to rest much, you decide that you will work out some of the worry and meditate on things on a simple mission. The Lotus assigns you an easy task; her tone is akin to that of a proud mother because of your recent success. With barely a delay, you set your ship on course for the given coordinates in the Void. It’s a simple retrieval of data off terminals in a seemingly abruptly abandoned Corpus operation. The peaceful Orokin halls often ease your mind, and you’re pleased to know that you aren’t expecting company. The mission was deemed safe enough not to require anyone accompanying you, either; you will have the almost nostalgia-inducing white and gold chambers to yourself for meditation.  
   
  Descending from a vent, you land on your feet with a crouch. You stand and quickly scan your surroundings for enemies before checking your map. Your objective, the terminal, is a good distance away, but you don't mind long treks through Orokin towers. Despite the many hidden dangers in the towers, you carry yourself the same way you would if you were racing a companion in the dojo... oddly enough, the usual Corrupted guardians aren't appearing anywhere. The unease you came here to escape is creeping back into you now, now that you have nothing to fight and distract you. It feels like a dream, as if you so desperately needed to not feel alone that you almost seem to watch yourself from outside your own body. An invisible tickle nags at the back of your neck as if a pack of wild kubrow were chasing you through dark, unfamiliar forest, but nothing is there when you look behind you. Your pace quickens as you decide you wish to be back in your ship as soon as possible. You would contact the Lotus, but you don't want to bother her with your silly paranoia. She likely is focusing on directing the higher-up Tenno on a far more important mission, and the last thing she would need is a paranoid little Tenno wanting to back out of a simple data retrieval. You can do this.  
  
  You reach the final corridor leading to the terminal's chamber, and you are met with a horrific sight as the tall, white doors slide apart: Corpus bodies strewn about in pools and splatters of blood. The blood appears to have been sitting there for several hours, and many of the wounds are deep, clean cuts. This obviously doesn't match the savagery of the Infested nor the general mechanical and weapon remnants of the Grineer, and the Lotus wouldn't have mistakenly sent you on a mission another Tenno just completed. Something is definitely wrong. You try sending out an emergency distress signal to the Lotus, and she promptly answers. Her face appears in the corner of your vision as it always does, and she links her vision to yours; the massacre is there for her to see as well. "I'm scanning your location for signs of activity, Tenno. Proceed with caution."  
  
  Giving a quick nod, as if she were there next to you, you cautiously head into the next room. The objective terminal lies before you in the small dead-end room. Oddly, the room is free of the gore from just past the doorway. Suddenly, the lights flicker. "Something's wrong, Tenno. Get.......... ere .....soon as....." The Lotus' voice becomes garbled until she's completely inaudible, and her face turns to static and then nothing. You turn to run, but the door isn't opening.  
  
  The lights flicker once more as your head fills with indecipherable whispers that drown out your own thoughts. At first it sounds as though hundreds of voices whisper fragments of words all at once, but slowly the voices quiet down one by one until only one remains: a deep, distorted whisper seemingly spreading its voice through your very core.  
  
  "I AM YOUR RECKONING."  
  
  Stepping out of a cloud of shadow that appeared right before you comes a dark and unknown figure. He resembles the Excalibur model in body, but his coloring is unlike that of any Warframe you've ever seen, his helmet looks nothing like any of the available Excalibur helmet models, and he has a loincloth. His weapons look completely new to you as well, black and razor-sharp. He begins a stride towards you and you instinctively try casting one of your abilities to possibly buy you time for an escape. With a small movement of his hand, the energy channeling into your attack ceases entirely.  
  
  "YOUR POWERS ARE USELESS."  
   
  Your joints lock up in disbelief and your blood runs cold. You really don't want to stay and fight this... thing? He looks like a Warframe, but why is he doing this? Then it hits you: Is this the Stalker that your fellow Tenno would talk about just as humanoid children speak of mythical terrors? You make the split decision to bolt away from him, maybe you can find a terminal and open the door-  
   
  You fall.  
   
  Your leg refuses to cooperate in helping you stand back up.  
   
  The pain doesn't register until after you see the arrow that has just pierced through your leg, its bright head shining through your dark blood. In a vain and almost pitiful way, you start clambering backward; your injured leg is angled to not let the arrow drag on the previously pristine white floors while the wound makes a smeared trail. Your attacker places his bow on his back with the same speed he must have drawn it with and resumes his steady pace to you. Though in no rush, he's easily able to catch up to you. You're backed up against a wall or pillar, you're in too much pain to recall your surroundings, and you take out your melee weapon and hold it out in front of you as if that would stop him. You must look like a trapped animal now. Almost as though he intends to chastise your foolish gesture, he firmly presses his foot down on the arrow in your leg. Bolts of pain shoot up through your leg; it's worse than the initial impalement now that the adrenaline isn't as strong. Your weapon drops from your enfeebled hands and your attacker kicks is far out of your reach. Hastily taking advantage of your shock, he effortlessly lifts you by your throat in his large hand and slams you into a wall. With his other hand, he confiscates your other weapons and tosses them to the side; he then drops you gracelessly. Your wound sends out another blinding volt of pain through you upon your impact with the ground.  
   
  Tilting his head to the side, the dark figure seems to be thinking about his next move while watching you like a predator. You know you can't run away now, so why isn't he killing you yet? He kneels down by your leg and grasps the arrow with one hand and braces your leg with the other. Not giving you time to prepare yourself, he rips the arrow through your flesh in one swift motion; you're writhing after he lets go of you and observes your movement again. He's watching so intently, as though he enjoys your pain. He clearly took out those Corpus swiftly; why would he make you suffer first?  
  
  Not bothering to wipe away the blood on his hands first, the dark figure lazily drapes his loincloth over his massive, muscled thigh and starts palming, lazily tugging at his slowly hardening cock. His head lowers to watch as your crimson essence smears onto himself and mixes with his own rapidly leaking pre. His organ peeks out from its slit more and more as it hardens. The shaft is the same dark grey as the figure's body but grows more red and flush toward the rounded, flared tip. You can't help but feel your gaze drawn to this entirely new sight: a strong, powerful warrior before you, ready to breed you- He just attacked you, how could you think this?!  
  
  You quickly move your unharmed leg over so that your thigh covers your own rapidly-flushing flower. Nobody has seen you like this. Snapping out of his "trance", the Stalker quickly shoves your leg out of the way while taking his place between your legs. It's in full view for him now- your previously inconspicuous slit is now puffy and flushed with blood, its little petals and sensitive nub peeking out and glistening with arousal. You feel ashamed, laid bare before your attacker who you're now reciprocating lust for despite this terrible situation. He studies every bit of your entrance: pressing his fingers against the soft, puffy flesh to the sides, up and down the slick center, at your hypersensitive bud from every angle to see how it makes you squirm, and finally to your wet little hole. One thick digit, then two, slowly intrude and pump in and out. They're pointing straight at first, gauging your tightness and depth, then they curl upwards to hit a spot you've never reached on your own. It's difficult to keep your hurt leg from moving too much with how he's stimulating you. You're again ashamed when your slick begins to coat his fingers enough to make a lewd wet sound. He removes his fingers, and you suddenly feel empty, needing to be filled again. You no longer care about anything around you, about this horrible situation, you want to be fucked by the powerful male before you.  
  
  Not wasting any time, the Stalker lines up his throbbing member up to your entrance and presses into you. This new sensation makes you grab onto his arms for dear life; his girth is barely painful thanks to his earlier teasing but it's filling you in a way you never dreamed of. His pace starts out slow as he leans over to rest his head into your shoulder. This feeling, this closeness, this warmth... you could just melt right now. He impales you over and over at a quickening pace with each movement setting different nerves alight like never before. His hips slam and crash against you, you can't comprehend the power behind his every movement; you can feel different muscles strain and relax as you rush your hands over his shadowy form. He's using you for his pleasure, this massive, strong being is using you for his pleasure, and you love it. As his thrusts become more and more erratic, he sits back up and uses one hand to force you to look right at him. Incoherent whispers once again fill your mind as he forces himself inside you as deep as he can; your walls clench around him repeatedly with a powerful climax as he fills your welcoming core with rope after rope of thick cum. You want to hold onto him once more, to share this sudden feeling of passion, but suddenly there's nothing. His cum still seeps out of you, but he's just gone.  
   
  Still struggling to catch your breath and comprehend what just happened, you notice something next to you that you didn't come here with. It looks like a beacon used for distress signals and the like, but it bears a strange red mark. Does he want you to find him again? You consider hiding this from the Lotus. You'll just tell her an unknown assailant wounded you but you fought him off. You almost... hope the wound leaves a scar, to let you remember being marked by the Stalker.


End file.
